In the past, aerodynamic nose cones have been used successfully to increase fuel economy and to provide improved stability. Usually these nose cones have been made of molded fiberglass and permanently affixed to the face or frontal surface of the truck or cargo trailer. Ordinarily these nose cones require caulking about the edges to exclude the elements and splashing water to protect it from rapid deterioration. The nose cone must be exceptionally sturdy to withstand the bombardment of rocks and even pellets that become potentially destructive missiles.
Notwithstanding good engineering techniques, nose cones still fracture. Cosmetic repair is relatively simple; but structural repairs are costly and not necessarily free of proclivities for further fractures.
Prior nose cones require essentially permanent attachment to a trailer face. But trailers may be off the road a considerable time during loading, unloading and for other purposes. Accordingly, the heavy investment in a nose cone could be justified if it could readily be demounted and installed on a road ready trailer.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a new and readily demountable nose cone that provides effective armor for combat with road rocks, etc.